


perspective

by Usagichan1995



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Jealousy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: For the fiirst time Shatterstar sees things through Rictor's eyes.





	perspective

**Author's Note:**

> It came to me when i was re-reading "learning curve"By: Persepolis130......it just frustrated me that Star just didnt get it and never really did by the end of it.

He's absoultly beautiful, he dosent quite get why he himself never notice's it. They've decide to go out dancing tonight, the bodies that gravitate tword me are indeed inviting but who captures my attention tonight is Julio. It seems he's come to his own kind of acceptence of my need for "experiances."...by having some "experiances" of his own.  
Now this usually wouldn't bother shatterstar,But there has been a reacurring charachter in he and Rictor's life...that..worries him. It would seem that whenever he and rictor set foot within this establishent "Alejandro" (the fact that Rictor even remembers his name is a slight annoyance) is drawn like a becon to Rictor. It dosent help that they were split up the moment they arrived. Shatterstar tries to focus on the beautiful redhead with a bountiful cleaveage in front of him, but his attention is always pulled to the scene just beyond her head. Rictor....Julio and Alejandro have retired from the dance floor, and have found a quiet dark cornor to converse, the conversation seems quite intimate by how close in proxcimity they are to eachother. A very familliar heat rises in Star, it's not the feeling of arousal he sometimes gets from wacthcing julio with others...no...not even close..its the heat he feels when he's about to decapitate someone. Never in his life has he wanted to hurt someone the way he wants to hurt Alejandro right now.  
the simple heat rises to flame when he see's him gently caress julio's arm with his fingers. He can no longer keep up the pretext of conversation wth the woman in front of him before he breaks away to try to get closer to the pair,cutting the woman off mid sentance.

Its strange,he knows he's acting strange.  
He's seen this before, Julio, being far more intimate with far more attractive people,he can't explain it,but this is different, the way Alejandro looks at Julio.....is the way star looks at julio..all those others were just people looking for someone for the night,but he can tell Alejandro is different...he dosent want just a night, and star can sense that, and the fact that julio dosent fight when their lips press together...breaks something inside of him,a hollow cold feeling before it is replaced by searing anger that he has NEVER felt twords julio before,his mind catches up to his body a moment too late, seeing as he is all but dragging julio out of the establishment ,and on to the cold side walk not stoping until they are in an adjacent alleyway

He dosent say anything,he dosent know what to say....But julio does  
"What the hell Star!!" ......Shatterstar continued to stare, suprised with himself before the words flow out "you"... "you were kissing someone else" the words just spill out of him with no thought requierd. Julio looks as confused as he feels. "yeah that was kind of the point, new experiances remember?"star shakes his head "that was diiferent, i saw the way he looked at you" Star was having a hard time explaining himself "what are you talking about your acting crazy" 

"He loves you!" Star blurts out, for a moment their is silence before Julio burts with laughter "Julio im serious!" Julio all but falls over holding his stomache as if he were in pain "I know, i know." he manages to chuckle out "its just.....i didnt think you were the jealous type" He straightens himself up with slight effort before continuing"that cold hollow feeling...like you've just been punched in the stomache or doused with a bucket of ice water" He explains this feeling better than i could have imagined. "Im Jealous?" i say confused, what do i need to be Jealous of, i am in posseion of great strength and beauty with fear of no man,and to top it off i have a lover of equal standing. I have had no reason to feel this emotion...then it hits him..."julio?" I say under my breath, The smile never leaving his face as he speaks "trust me ive been there, it'll pass" He ignores me"Julio" i say again"..how many times have i made you feel like this" the smile all but disapearing from his face before simply shruging his shoulders "it's just part of being in love with you" that hollow cold feeling rushes back, but this time there is no anger to quell it. I love Julio,and being in love with Julio is a warmth that he has always had a hard time explaining to others, its like coming Home after a bad day...its like a warm blanket in the dead of winter,or like a favorite song coming on when you need to hear it most..my love for Julio is warm and comforting...and to hear that for Julio that loving him comes with that ugly feeling..nearly tears him apart  
"S-star are you ok?" the tears are a surprise,I have no right to cry,but this feeling i dont know where to put it.

Julio slowly walks tword me like im a wounded animal,and for the way i feel i might as well be, his face is a mask of concern before it dissapears as he enbraces me.."why do you love me Julio?" He hugs tighter"It's nothing i could ever explain" he rubs my back in a comforting motion..i hold him a bit tighter "But..you describe jealousy so well" he stops and looks up at me "i'll admit i feel it alot,but that wont ever make me stop loving you".he kisses me quickly before resuming the embrace.."what about...Alejandro?" i ask,"if you dont want me to see him then i wont,as a matter of fact after that scene you pulled it may be best that we dont come back" he laughs. its just that simple for him, Alejandro makes me uneasy so he'll stop talking to him Julio loves me and dosent want to make me feel insecure "maybe" Star starts"we dont need anymore new "experiances" for a while"the smile he get in return brings the warm feeling to him,it all but drowns out the hollow feeling before it.

"I'd like that"julio responds

**Author's Note:**

> My second time back on the scene, hopefully with improvements,But yeah not a fan of slutty star.


End file.
